Wait were where
by Allycat18
Summary: Somehow me and my friends end up in Kingdom Hearts, so I wonder what type of chaos we'll create while were there. I hope everybody can keep their sanity intact cause here we come.


**Allycat18****: Hey there readers I'm Allycat18, but you can call me Allycat if you want to, this is my first story so if i'm doing any thing wrong you can either message me or write me a review, but no flames please.**

**Morgan: Hey Lizzy are you going to introduce me and Anna.**

**Allycat18: Oh yeah these are my two friends Morgan and Anna there in the story Along with me.**

**Morgan: Yay we're special *does happy dance***

**Allycat18: Yes Morgan you are special I'm I right Anna.**

**Anna: Yep she is special**

**Morgan: Yeah I am...wait... hey thats mean *sticks tongue at us***

**Allycat18: *giggles* well you had that one coming to you Morgan, well lets get on with the story guys the disclaimer if you please.**

**Anna&Morgan: Allycat18 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts Square Enix does she just owns the characters she made.**

**Allycat18: Now with that done and other with onwards to the story.**

**

* * *

**

** 'Heartless…nobodies…it's just a dream, but it feels so real. There's a light, I wonder where it goes. It must lead to…Bring!'**

"Ah, man," I groaned. Oh the one groaning is me, Alix Burns I also go by Lizzy which comes from my first name Elizabeth. I'm fourteen; I have short brown hair and brown eyes. I wear glasses and pretty average both weight and height. I'm a very nice person I just get grouchy when I first wake up. I also get over protective of my friends when their in danger over then that I'm nice to be around.

"Alix time to get up," mom announced.

"I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled. I grabbed my school uniform and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth and got my uniform on. My uniform is a white long sleeve dress shirt with a red tie and black blazer. It also has a red and black pleaded skirt and legwarmers with black shoes. I put a little black eyeliner and red eye shadow on. I grab my book bag and purse and told my mom I was ready. We drove to my bus stop and I went to the torture place….I mean school.

*At school*(Alix)

I got off the bus and seen my friend, Anna Hewlett.

"Hey Alix," Anna called. Anna's 14, she has black hair with blond high lights at the nape of her neck. She has cool brownish yellow eyes and she wears glasses. She wore the school uniform with some adjustments. Like a checkered arm band, with a black and red rose hair clip. She also had black eyeliner and purple eye shadow on. Our friend Morgan calls her Danna a lot.

"Hey Anna are how you doing?" I asked.

"I'm good how about you?" she answered.

"I'm good, hey where's Morgan at?" I asked.

"I'm over here!" Morgan exclaimed. Morgan is 14, she has light brown hair with blond highlights with brown eyes and she also wears glasses. She had a couple of adjustments to her uniform like her jashin necklace from her favorite anime Naruto and red and black fingerless gloves with black lace. She ran from her bus towards me and Anna.

"Hey Morgan how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing pretty good," she replied

"That's good, hey where's Natasha and Taylor at?"

"Natasha's at home sick so she won't be here today," Anna answered.

"Oh, Taylor said she had to stay home and help her mom move their stuff to their new house," Morgan replied.

"Aw man, that sucks well we better get to class before we get in to trouble, so I'll see you guys at lunch," I stated.

"Alright see you then," Anna answered.

"See you at lunch Lizzy, Danna!" Morgan yelled.

'I wonder why I keep on having that dream, it feels so real I wonder were that light leads to Miss Burns…Miss Burns…MISS BURNS!' "Wha!" I yelped.

"Now that you finally decide to join us what is the answer on the board," my teacher barked.

"Twenty eight," I squeaked.

"That is correct," she remarked.

'That was a close one, man I need to start paying attention or I'm dead meat'

*Lunch time*

'Eww school lunches are nasty' I thought as I walked over to Anna and Morgan at our table.

"Lizzy sit by me!" Morgan said with an excited look on her face. I sat by Morgan and looked at my lunch.

"Dude my lunch just moved," I groaned as I pushed my lunch away from me.

"Now that's just nasty," Anna said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well let's not talk about the food, so how were your guys classes," I asked.

"Bad, the stupid teacher try to get me in trouble for something I didn't even do," Anna grumbled, "I swear that teacher doesn't like me."

"That sucks what about you Morgan?" I asked.

"Stressful, I swear it feels like I'm doing a million things at once in Mr. Karle's class," she groaned.

"Well you are in his honors class, so you got to suspect that it's going to be hard right?" I asked.

"I know, well lunch's about to end see you guys later," Morgan indicated. We said our goodbyes to each other and headed off to class.

*Near the end of school*(Anna)

'Man I wish school would end already, I hope mom isn't home today cause I can't stand her anymore I wish she would just leave me alone already' The school bell ranged through the school. "Thank god I thought I was going to die in here," I announced as I walked towards home.

(Morgan)

'I hope school ends soon I just want to get home and sleep my life away good thing it's Friday' The school bell ranged. "Finally it's time to go home and do the oh so fun homework" I remarked sarcastically as I walked off towards my bus.

(Alix)

' The boredom is slowly melting my brain I wish the bell would just ring all ready so I can go home and play my Pokémon game' the bell ranged " Yes freedom!" I screamed as I darted out of the room to the buses leaving people in the class room wondering if I lost my mind.

*At home*(Anna)

I walked towards my house looking at the drive way only to see it empty. 'Thank you god I don't have to deal with mom for awhile' I opened the door and dropped my stuff on the couch and headed off towards my room. As I went in my room I felt something strange, there was something that wasn't supposed to be here type of feeling. I looked around until I set my sights on my bed. There was black ant like creature on my bed staring at me with big yellow lifeless eyes. I grabbed an umbrella right next to my door as I walked over to the creature and poked it with said umbrella. As soon as I did that it twitched then tried to jump me. I screeched as I hit the floor, I scrambled up trying to get away from it. The thing started to crawl towards me so I swung the umbrella at it and ran. I ran back into the living room while bumping into the coffee table and out the door I went. It was dark and stormy with objects in the air heading straight towards the sky. I looked up towards the sky only to see a dark sphere in the sky. "Holy crap what is that," I screamed I dropped my umbrella as I looked into the dark sphere. Then, I started to panic as I was getting lifted in to the air. I screamed as I was heading straight towards the sphere. 'That's it I'm going to die' I thought as the sphere engulfed me.

(Morgan)

"Hey mom I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in to the house. I heard no reply, so I sat my stuff down while wondering where mom was at until I saw a note on the coffee table I picked it up and read what it said.

*Hey honey, I went shopping and I won't be back for an hour, so don't destroy the house while I'm gone. Love mom. P.S. stay out of the sugar you don't need it.*

"Aw man I thought she got over that one incident," I whined. All of a sudden I heard a crash in the kitchen. I grabbed my brothers' baseball bat as I headed to the kitchen. I then carefully looked inside the kitchen only to see a knocked over sugar container with all the sugar spilled out all over the floor. "Crap, mom's going to blame that on me," I grumbled. I stepped all the way into the kitchen to go get the broom to clean up the sugary mess. I looked back at the sugar only to see it move. All of a sudden a black ant like creature's head popped out of the sugar mound on the floor. I tiptoed over to it and looked at it then I started to think it looked a lot alike a heartless from my favorite video game Kingdom Hearts. It shook off the sugar then it looked over at me, I started to get a bad feeling about it. Then all of a sudden it jumped at me trying to claw me with its' tiny claws, so I did the only thing a person getting attacked would do scream and hit it with the baseball bat. It hit the wall in a twitching mess, so I did what any smart person would do and ran out of the house to get away from the strange creature. It was dark and stormy objects flying through the air straight towards the sky. I looked up into the sky only to see a dark sphere in the middle of it. "Whoa, what is that?" I yelled. As soon as I said that I started to get lifted into the air. "I don't want to learn how to fly yet!" I screeched as I was flying towards the sphere. 'I don't want to die yet either' I thought as I was engulfed by the sphere.

(Alix)

'It feels good to have the house to myself for an hour' I thought as I walked into my house. As soon as I set my stuff down I noticed something on the couch. I walked over to it and crouched in front of it. It was a strange ant like creature that looked a lot like the heartless from my video game, so I started to poke it with my finger. It started to twitch, so I poked it again and again and again until it bit my finger. "Ow, that's not nice," I scolded the little creature, but it just stared at me with blank yellow eyes. I picked it up and held it in front of me, and as soon as I did that it tried to claw my eyes out. "Hey no clawing anybody eyes out," I growled, so I decided to be smart for once and I dropped the little creature a good distance away from me and started to back away slowly to the front door. I stared at the creature daring it to make a move. When I reached for the door it jumped at me, so I darted at the door and slammed it in the creatures face. "Haha, take that evil," I stated as I heard a thump on the other side. I then began to notice that it was really dark and stormy, and that my bike was flying into the sky. 'Wait when can my bike fly' I thought as I looked up into the sky. "Oh that's why there's a dark sphere in the sky…Wait there's a dark sphere in the sky what the crap!" I yelled in a panicked state. "We're all going to die!" I wailed as I began to run in circles just only to be lifted up into the sky. I screamed as I flew towards to the sphere. 'I don't want to die I want to live' I thought as I was engulfed into the sphere.

*In another world*

"Another star went out," a young male voice stated.

"Yeah I can see that," a young female voice replied sarcastically, "that means another world just got engulfed by heartless."

"Should we go look around for survivors from the world?" a slightly older female asked.

"If there are any survivors at all," an older male grunted.

"Don't say such a thing like that there could still be survivors," the older female huffed.

"Well we'll split up and look for any remaining survivors does that sound good?" the younger male asked.

"Good enough for me," the younger female replied.

"Same here," the older female answered.

"Alright I'm in to," the older male grunted.

"Now lets' go find those survivors," the younger male ordered, and the group split up into groups of two to find remaining survivors from the other world not knowing what they're going to find.

* * *

**Allycat18****: Wow I think I did pretty good for my first time, but that's up to the readers to decide oh and whoever guesses who the four people at the end was gets a cookie.**

**Morgan: Can i have a cookie too.**

**Allycat18: sorry Morgan the cookies are for the reviewers only.**

**Morgan: Aw man. *goes off to pout somewhere***

**Allycat18: Uh oh I need to get Morgan before she does something stupid again, so Anna could you end it for me. *walks off to find Morgan* **

**Anna: Alright I will, so please write some reviews for she needs all the help she can get, but bye for now**


End file.
